


It's Brown

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas needs to make a decision about what color to paint the bedroom.





	

Cas bit down on Dean’s shoulder. He was so deep in Dean and so close… Dean was moaning and telling him how much he loved him. It was was as amazing as ever. Their sex life was spectacular, even after six years of marriage.   
  
Cas sped up, feeling the drag of his cock on Dean’s tight rim and he groaned.  But what he groaned out was, “Hummm umber…”

 

Dean opened his eyes and said, “Umber? What, is that some kind of kinky new sex word?”

 

Cas was immediately embarrassed. “Uh, no, it’s a color.”   
  
Dean frowned. “You are thinking of what color to paint the bedroom while you’re making love to me?”

 

Cas apologized and concentrated on the job at hand.

  
  


Laying in each other’s arms feeling the afterglow, Dean sighed. 

 

“Baby, you have got to get this bedroom painted and I mean tomorrow. I’m sick of the whole thing. Decide on a fucking color and just do it. Or I swear, I’m moving out on the couch until you do.”

 

Cas had to admit, he was obsessing. He just wanted the perfect color. The bedroom was the most important room in the house and he needed it to be relaxing and sexy. But Dean was right, he needed to make a decision and just paint. He’d been trying to choose a color for weeks.

  
  


Cas got up early the next day and went to the paint store. He investigated umber and decided on a burnt umber. He bought the paint, went home and spent the day painting. He was just finishing up cleaning when Dean got home from work.

 

Dean walked into the bedroom and smiled. “So, brown, huh?” 

 

Cas stood back and looked around. “Well, yeah, I guess it is sort of brown, but the name is actually burnt umber.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas in a hug and kissed him. “I don’t care what it’s name is, I’m just glad I don’t have to move onto the couch over paint.”   
  
Dean pushed Cas to the bed, and began to take his clothes off. As he pulled the belt out of Cas’ pants, he said, “You owe me a fuck where the name of paint colors is not uttered once.”

 

Cas lay naked on the bed and watched Dean strip. He still thought Dean had the most incredible body he’d ever seen. He always got hard just looking at him naked.

 

Dean crawled over him and began to kiss his passionately and it got messy quick. Dean looked into his eyes and whispered, “I think it’s my turn.” That sent chills through Cas.   
  
Dean always took his time with foreplay, usually until Cas was going insane and this time was no different. Cas was sweaty, moaning and begging for Dean to fuck him. Dean was having way too much fun using his fingers in Cas.

 

When he finally got around to sliding his cock in Cas. Cas was just sighing, :Oh thank god…:

 

It was mind-blowing as always. Dean was slow and sensuous and Cas came twice before it was over.

 

Cas lay in Dean’s arm, trying to catch his breath, He gasped out, “I think the burnt umber really works in here.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “That is the very last time you get to talk paint colors. Ever. And by the way baby, it’s just brown.”

  
  



End file.
